deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zant
Zant was once a loyal retainer to the royal family of the Twilight Realm, expecting to inherit the throne. He was passed over in favor of Midna, however, which led him to seek help from Ganondorf to usurp the throne. His coup was successful, and he lead an army of Shadow Beasts to conquer Hyrule. He was mostly successful, taking Hyrule Castle and covering most of the land in Twilight. That changed, however, when Link entered the picture. The youth worked with the deposed Midna to foil his plans, fighting and defeating his minions to restore the land to its normal state. Zant was eventually pushed back to his castle, where he was killed by Midna. Battle vs. Ghirahim (by Codgod13) Zant looks over the surface, his mouth curved in a cruel smile. So much beauty, so much power, free for the taking. His army was ready. He was ready. His enemy, the demon lord, would fall. "Send out the bulbins," Zant said to the bulbin king, and his bulbin infantry, along with some cavalry, ran off into the fields. "What is this?" Ghirahim asked, as he sees a dust cloud rising in the distance. He sees an approaching army and his eyes widen, but quickly narrow to slits. "Ah. A new enemy. This will be entertaining. I can already hear their screams in my ears. So... blissful. Bokoblins! Strike these lunatics into the soil!" Ghirahim yells to his soldiers, as a legion of Bokoblins rushes out into the field. The bokoblins meet with the bulbins, and chaos ensues. Bokoblins start to gain the edge due to their larger size and superior skill, but whenever they try to press forward, they are repelled by the Bulbin's cavalry and more team-based tactics. The cavalry slowly starts to force the bokoblins back. Ghirahim sees his army being forced back and killed, and orders the dark lizalfos to join the attack. The lizards rush at the bokoblin army, repelling them with their fiery breath and powerful arms. The bokoblins begin to retreat under the onslaugth as they fall from their mounts. Zant clenches his hand from his command post, and nods. the lizalfos look up as powerful shadow beasts charge into the fray, along with chu's. The dark lizalfos and remaining bokoblins are almost immediately overhelmed, being pushed back until they run back to their commando, with Zant's troops chasing after them, some even swimming across a lake to get close to Ghirahim's fortress as fast a possible. Ghirahim snarls in fury, but it quickly shifts to a grin. The bulbins and shadow beasts that are swimming are quickly being pulled under the ocean, as Tentalus surfacing screaming. Zant's soldiers immedietely scramble away from the waters edge, but some of them don't do it fast enough. Tentalus' tentacles fly toward the twilit soldiers, picking them up and drowning them. He yells in rage, and then suddenly is pulled under by an unseen force. Ghirahim, seeing Zant's soldiers are being totally devestated. He sends out his guardians, skytails, and stalfos. Zant's army is being slaughtered, totally and completely destroyed. Zant begins to lose control. He sends in his Darknuts, Dinolfos, and Kargorocs. The tides totally change under the Darknuts powerful armor and weapons, and the kargoroc's carpet bombing. Ghirahim clenches his fist angrily and sends in his metal shield moblin, dreadfuse, and Stalmaster. The moblin charges throught everything in his path, Dreadfuse uniformly cuts down Lizalfos, and Stalmaster is a raging path of destruction. Zant, seeing the three powerful enemies, sends in death sword, king bulbin, and Darkhammer. Meanwhile, underwater another battle is raging. Tentalus is going head to head with Morpheel. The abyssal leviathan sends his tentacles at the giant eel, flinging it around and smashing it into the lakebed (see what I did there?) but Morpheel breaks free and rushes at tentalus, wrapping its body around Tentalus, as tentacles futiley trying to pull it off. Morpheel sinks its teeth into Tentalus head, biting over and over, and the abyssal leviathan sinks to the bottom. Zant's generals attack at Ghirahim. Death Sword attacks Dreadfuse invisibly, Darkhammer smashes its Ball and Chain at the stalmaster, and the Moblin just knocks over King Bulbin and steps on him. Death Sword dispatches Dreadfuse, but is then attacked by some of the final bokoblins, who can smell him, and kill him quickly. Darkhammer swing shis ball and chain and the stalmaster ends up as a pile of bones. He then swings his ball and chain at the moblin, who knocks away his shield. The two juggernauts charge at each other. The moblin stabs at Darkhammer with his spear, but it breaks against his armor. Darkhammer continuously smashes the moblin with his ball and chain until it lies dead. "GYAAAARGH!" Ghirahim screams, "I HAVE TRIED TO CONTAIN IT! BUT I AM FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! I WILL DROP THIS TWILIT WORM OFF A CLIFF! I WANT HIM TO SCREAM IN PAIN!" With that Ghirahim's monsters enter the battle. Levias swoops down and devours Darkhammer. Moldarach crawls forward, grabbing and impaling Bulbins. Scalera rolls around flattening Darknuts. Koloktos rages into battle, spinning and cutting down everything he touches. In the twilight palace, Zant screams in fury and stomps his feet. His twilit monsters come to attack. Diababa and Stallord sprout from the ground in the middle of the battlefield, spitting fire and acid. Argorok swoops from the sky, breathing fire and grabbing Skytails. Fyrus slams his fists around, burning Dark Lizalfos. Scaldera runs toward Fyrus, knocking him over and rolling over him. Fyrus turns back into the Goron Patriarch and gets smushed. Scaldera shrieks, just before Stallord picks him up and throws him into the lake. Moldarach is grabbed by Argorok and dropped to his death. Levias swoops down near the lake, grabs Morpheel, and drops him onto dry land. The massive whale sweeps his tail into Diababa, who is gobbling up Guardians, and knocks its 'head' off. Stallord spits fire at him, but also has its head knocked off. It's head proceeds to float in the air vomiting fireballs at the last of Ghirahim's minions. Levias flies down and eats it, then flies toward Argorok. The armored dragon shoots fire at it, and Bilocyte shrieks and peeks out from Levias' back, as Argorok bites it in two. Freed from the parasite's control, Levias flies back into the sky. Argorok lands and breathes fire at Koloktos, but the automaton runs toward the dragon, decapitating it as it takes off. He is then confronted by a very large, completely furious, Zant, which stabs it in the chest with his twilight sword. Ghirahim then teleports in forn of him as he shrinks ot normal size, completely black and holding a rapier. The two commanders rush at each other, both outraged, furious, and sick with anger. They send wild swings at each other, Ghirahim quickly taking the upper hand due to his near invulnerability. Zant fires an energy blast at him, knocking him back. Zant grows in zant and attempts to stomp on him, but he is still invulnerable. Zant shrinks and begins to levitate. Ghirahim sends some diamond knives at the twili, but Zant deflects the knives. He flies down blade first... and is knocked back by a fiery blast. Ghirahim pulls out a buster sword and swings at Zant, but Zant rolls away and teleports behind him. Ghirahim raises his sword to block Zant's erratic swings, but the sword is broken quickly. Ghirahim jumps back and repairs his sword, but Zant leaps forward and stabs Ghirahim in the vulnerable point in his chest. Ghirahim screams in fury and pain as he dissolves into diamonds. Zant yells in victory and walks toward his fallen enemy's villains, smiling. WINNER: Zant Expert's Opinion While Ghirahim had a lot more control, Zant was a lot more unpredictable and had much bigger and stronger troops. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors